


Fractured Christmas Carol #1

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-07
Updated: 2000-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A Due South take on "O Come All Ye Faithful"





	Fractured Christmas Carol #1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Oh come all ye listsibs  
Joyful and triumphant  
Oh come ye, oh come ye to Innuvik  
Come and behold him  
Born the king of Mounties  
Oh come let us adore him  
Oh come let us adore him  
Oh come let us adore him Benton Fraser  
Sing choirs of angels  
Sing in exultation  
Oh sing all ye citizens of Chicago  
Glory to Paul all glory in the highest  
Oh come let us adore him  
Oh come let us adore him  
Oh come let us adore him Benton Fraser  
Yea, Ben we greet thee  
Born this happy morning  
Benton, to thee be all glory given  
Seed of Bob Fraser  
Now in flesh appearing  
Oh come let us adore him  
Oh come let us adore him  
Oh come let us adore him Benton Fraser.


End file.
